Boop
by RavenRose8
Summary: Boop, a word without a true meaning only an action associated with it. Now though Akko wishes to use a meaning from a song to show her love for Diana.


**Quick note, I know that it's only three years at Luna Nova but four is a lovely number. Enjoy.**

 **Boop-**

Luna Nova Magical Academy, a world-renowned school dedicated to teaching young witches the art of Magic. It was in Wiltshire, England.

Within this school were some of the best up and coming witches in the world. All witches whether they were from magical families or not wanted to go to this school and with magic common within the world once more, it's halls were getting busier by the year as more and more students applied and were successful.

Previously abandoned parts of the school were being opened to accommodate these new students, but we're not focusing on these new students but rather the old ones.

Atsuko 'Akko' Kagari, she with the help of her friends, Sucy Manbavaran, Lotte Yanson, Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka and Constanze alongside Hannah and Barbara.

But Akko couldn't have stopped the missile and brought magic back to the world without the help of Diana Cavendish, the prodigy of Luna Nova.

Ever since that incident Akko and Dinna had only gotten closer, spending time together where Dinna was helping Akko with her magic. Since discovering why Akko struggled it made it easier to help Akko.

Now though with all the girls entering their final year at Luna Nova, the work was harder and some would argue more important as it could very well decide your future.

For Akko, who always used to struggle and fall asleep in lessons, this had completely changed. Being close to Diana had meant that some of her studying habits had rubbed off on Akko, oh she stayed up late studying before but now she would spend time with Diana in the library studying with the young woman and their teams.

It had even gotten to the point in their third year that Akko had come close to beating Diana on a test which had never happened before.

But it wasn't only Diana's habits rubbing off on Akko, but also the other way around. Akko had gotten Diana to lighten up on some things, not working as late into the night or taking on as many duties for the professors as she once did.

It gave Diana more of a break and allowed her to rest, something that Akko was always quick to reinforce in the woman when she didn't properly rest, something that Akko could always tell.

Though there is one important detail that has been missed out. All these things I've said, everyone knows about them in the school. They know how much Akko has changed since she started at the school, how much they've all changed and how Akko and Diana are best friends but that's what everyone believes, they're close friends.

Only Akko and Diana knowing the true extend of their relationship though some of the staff at the Cavendish Mansion had some idea but they would never pry or ask.

Since the start of their third year, during the summer break they were together in a relationship and now nearing the end of their fourth and final year it would be two years since they've been together like that.

But no one knew, they had decided to keep it secret. While there wasn't a stigma around it, they just preferred their privacy about their relationship. Especially since they were both thrown into the limelight by the missile crisis.

So, the two kept it a secret from their friends and Akko's family, stealing time together either late in the evening or early morning. Akko had snuck out most nights that Diana was on patrol to see her and steal just some alone time together.

During the holidays when they could go home, she'd tell her parents that she was staying at school because she was learning more with Ursula-sensei but, she was going with Diana to her mansion for time together. They would even go out to a small local village, no one really knew them there so they could be by themselves.

Other time both would stay at the school and while they couldn't show it around the school in case other students saw them, they could in the privacy of their own rooms where they were alone.

But during term time they settled for their late night or early morning meetings and time they spent together in general and when with their friends, they had a way of telling each other how they feel without arousing suspicion.

"Come on, come one." Akko mumbled to herself, wanting her last lecture of the day to be over. Exams were nearing so most lectures now were focusing on them but exam time also meant they would all be spending a lot of time in the library studying.

Akko was anxious, she was sitting next to her two friends and teammates, Lotte and Sucy just waiting for it to be other. Both young women noticed Akko's impatient but didn't say anything about it, they too felt it because they simply wanted to leave as well.

"Alright class, please practise these spells for your next lesson and these will be on the exam. Dismissed." The teacher informed them all, and quickly students were gathering their things and leaving the room.

Akko gathered her stuff and rushed off with her two teammates following close behind her. Akko grabbed some food, she knew that Diana had a free period while they were in a lesson so she would already be in the library and knowing her, she hadn't eaten.

Once she had a small bit of food in hand, she headed for the library. Sucy and Lotte had already headed there while Akko got some food.

Entering the library quietly she spotted Diana's platinum blonde hair immediately and headed straight to her. Smiling to herself at seeing Diana's back to her, Akko was careful to be quiet as she snuck up behind Diana, wanting to surprise her.

Luckily for her Diana was immersed in the book before her.

Diana hadn't even realised the time until Sucy and Lotte had sat down at her table, Hannah and Barbara had gone to get themselves dinner while she had remained in the library, engrossed in her book.

It was a book on ancient spells that the headmistress herself had given her, and Diana immediately started to read it and became engrossed in it, which was why she didn't see Akko coming up behind her.

"Ah!" Diana yelped out as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Heheheh, sorry." Akko said sheepishly, but she didn't release her hold of Diana just yet but held it for a few more seconds before letting go.

Sucy and Lotte were used to this sort of behaviour from the two, Akko was always a touchy person. She gave people hugs a lot and at first Diana wasn't much for it but after being friends she was much more relaxed about it and sometimes in the right position would return the hug.

Releasing Diana, Akko moved around to sit next to her while placing some fruit she'd grabbed in front of the woman. "Here, I'm guessing you forgot to eat." Akko said.

"I…" Diana began but her stomach chose that moment to growl. Quietly taking the food Diana mumbled out a thank you as she fought the blush that erupted on her face.

"What book is that?" Akko asked, pulling out her own books to start working.

"Uh…" Diana started to say but quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before continuing, "It's about ancient spells, the headmistress gave it to me." Diana answered.

"Finding it interesting?" Akko followed up.

"It is, what are you focusing on?" Diana asked, continuing the conversation.

"Linguistics. That's my first exam." Akko answered, opening her book and notes on the subject.

"If you need any help…" Diana began to say but Akko cut her off with a megawatt smile.

"I can ask you. Thank you, Diana." Akko finished off.

After that the group continued in comfortable quiet, though they did talk a little amongst themselves but they mainly focused on their own work while Diana finished off her rather late lunch.

After almost an hour of working on their own work Akko spoke up randomly, "Hey Diana." Akko called out.

"Yes Akko." Diana asked, turning to face Akko to see what she wanted.

"Boop." Akko said, touching Diana's nose with her finger.

"Huh?" Diana looked at Akko in confusion as it took her a few seconds to realise what Akko had done but once she had, she ducked her head to hide her blush from everyone.

"What's that about Akko?" Lotte asked, curious at the interaction as she hadn't seen it before, at all.

"Oh." Akko blushed, having forgotten about her friends being there. "It's just something these two friends do in wed series that I showed Diana a while ago. They just released a really cute song to go with it." Akko explained, her cheeks tinted pink as she spoke because she knew the true intentions behind the action she'd just done.

While Diana recovered from her embarrassment at the hands of Akko, she realised something that Akko had mentioned on their last break several weeks ago.

She was upset that the soundtrack hadn't been released while they were on break which meant that somehow Akko had gotten a hold of the soundtrack while they were back at Luna Nova, which wouldn't be right because they weren't allowed technology at the school.

"Hold on." Diana spoke up, turning to glare at Akko. "At the last break, you said that the soundtrack hadn't been released yet, how do you know about it?" Diana asked, especially since she knew the song wasn't in the show anywhere.

"Oh…uh…heh." Akko said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck while avoiding Diana's eyes.

"Akko." Diana said her tone warning Akko against lying.

"I uh…I've got my phone with me." Akko answered, struggling to meet Diana's eyes.

"What?!" Diana couldn't help but shout, but quickly apologised to the librarian before glaring at Akko. "What do you mean you've got your phone? It's against the school rules!" Diana quietly shouted at Akko.

Akko had done well to not get in trouble after their first year, she still did occasionally but nothing like this, it was forbidden to bring in high tech stuff into school, which a phone fell under that sort of thing. The only phone in the school was in the head mistress's office as she would need it.

"I've got permission for it…as long as I don't use it in class then it's fine." Akko answered, trying to ease Diana's worry.

"Why do you need a phone?" Lotte asked, curious as to why Akko has her phone with her.

"You didn't lie just so you could listen to music, did you?" Diana asked, she wouldn't put it past Akko to do just that.

"No, I didn't. It's so I can talk to my parents, it's easier and much quicker than sending letters plus I've been trying to organise some stuff for when we graduate." Akko replied.

"What sort of stuff?" Sucy asked Akko, speaking up.

"Arranging for them to come see me graduate and for when I return home." Akko answered, which then turned the conversation into talk about what they were planning on doing after they graduated from Luna Nova.

Eventually they parted ways for dinner and then back to their own rooms for the night. Which was where Akko laid awake in her bed, waiting for Lotte and Sucy to fall asleep before she could sneak out.

She knew they would be alright with her relationship with Diana, maybe a little shocked but she knew they would be alright with it. They enjoyed their privacy though and even though they had to sneak around people or hide their relationship neither of them truly minded it.

Tonight, was just one of the two nights a week that they could meet up without anyone knowing. Diana would be patrolling several of the corridors near to some abandoned classrooms, although that list was getting shorter each year.

Confirming that her teammates were asleep, Akko climbed out of bed and grabbed her shoes before quietly leaving the room.

Checking that the coast was clear she made her way down the corridor and towards the classroom that Diana had told her to head to.

Checking her pocket for her phone and headphones, tonight she wanted to show Diana something. But first she had to get there, teachers didn't often patrol at night but she'd almost been caught before because she was being careless.

So, making sure to keep quiet she made her way to the classroom, she didn't knock on the door as she quietly entered the room.

"Diana?" Akko called out as quietly as she could but so she could still be heard inside the room.

Looking around the dark room the only light was from the moon outside but she still couldn't see Diana anywhere, "Diana?" Akko called out again.

"I'm here Akko." Diana answered finally, making her way over to Akko.

Akko met Diana halfway, pulling her into a hug quickly. Diana returned it, wrapping her arms around Akko as they simply held each other for a few minutes.

Pulling back first, Akko leaned in to kiss Diana who was more than happy to return the kiss as the two stood in the middle of the empty room.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and simply sat down with Diana pulled onto Akko's lap, "So, you never really answered much about your plans for once you graduate." Diana said, it was true. Akko hadn't said anything when asked, they conveniently went to dinner before she could answer.

"Oh…hehe, you noticed?" Akko asked awkwardly, hoping that Diana hadn't picked up on it.

"Of course, I noticed, and well we've never really talked about after Luna Nova before." Diana answered.

Akko avoided the topic, she was worried what would happen to them once they left. Would they still be together? Could they still be together? What paths would they take and would they go different ways?

This had kept her up at night several times as she thought through every possible scenario, all being worst then the one before it.

"I uh…I'm not sure exactly." Akko admitted shyly, ducking her head into Diana's shoulder.

"Really? But I thought you wanted to be like Chariot and perform?" Diana asked, confused because of how much Akko went on about all of this.

"I still do…it's just…I can't perform for ever you know? I need to think of options about afterwards but I don't know." Akko admitted, looking up to a smiling Diana. "What?" Akko asked, confused at Diana's expression.

"When did you get so mature?" Diana asked.

"Wha…what?" Akko stuttered, blushing as she buried her head into Diana's shoulder.

"Your so mature now, you've changed so much from that girl I saw in the first year." Diana answered.

"Hehehe, well I've not changed completely." Akko said, remembering quite a few times where she had fallen over or crashed into people just that week.

"I suppose so, but you're thinking about the future. So, if you don't want to perform what do you want to do?" Diana asked, curious as to what Akko would enjoy doing or seeing herself doing.

"I'm not sure exactly, I really enjoy tutoring people, teaching them. The smile on their face when it works, I love it." Akko explained.

With the way magic was becoming more common place across the world now and more students coming to Luna Nova Academy, more of which were coming from non-magical families who wanted to learn magic.

It was Ursula's idea and something Diana backed up and helped with. After their first year, and during the middle of their second year Ursula suggested that Diana should help tutor some of the first-year students.

Akko had gotten a better control over her magic later in her first-year and with Ursula's and later Diana's tutoring she had grown a lot. Which was why she was trusted to tutor other students, those that struggled like she had early on.

It was something she enjoyed doing, she loved seeing how happy they got when they performed a spell successfully, which in turn made her happy that she had been able to do this.

"So, you enjoy teaching?" Diana asked.

"I do. I really do, but I think I want to gain more experience first before I think about getting into teaching. Maybe do some work in some companies or something, I don't really know exactly." Akko explained, "What about you? What are your plans?" Akko asked as she was all too happy to change the conversation around.

Diana smiled as she knew what Akko was doing but she understood that she was uncomfortable talking about it because she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Once I've finished I'll be taking over the Cavendish Estate. I'll take over being the head of the family and the duties alongside that." Diana answered expertly.

"But what do you want to do? That's not a job, not really." Akko replied, she understood Diana's responsibilities to her family but she also knew that Diana didn't really want to do it.

"I've honestly no idea, not really. I guess I'll take some time to think about what I want to do. Other than some events I don't need to do much to run the Cavendish estate but I don't know." Diana replied honestly as she had no idea what exactly she wanted to do.

"I guess we can both work it out together." Akko said cheerfully, a little bit loud as well causing Diana to shush her.

"Of course." Diana replied and answered Akko's cheerfulness with a kiss. After almost a minute they broke apart, breathless.

Diana recovered first as she asked, "So, when were you going to tell me about your phone?" She asked.

"Oh, well uh…it only happened in the last few days that I got it." Akko answered lightly.

"I see. And how long have you had it in school?" Diana asked as she recognised Akko's tone.

"The last few days." Akko said attempting to sound innocent but failing.

"Akko." Diana said disapprovingly.

"My parents were worried after the missile crisis so they asked me to take my phone with me and update them regularly but also so they can talk to me almost whenever they want." Akko answered.

"Oh." Diana said, feeling bad for thinking that Akko was just breaking the rules for no reason.

"It's alright, I don't tell anyone and well, I really worried them after the missile crisis and well…they weren't happy they had to wait to hear from me." Akko explained sounding sad as she spoke, she felt bad for making her parents worry about her and then because she was recovering they had to wait to talk to her whereas if she had her phone she could have just called them from her bed.

"I'm sorry for doubting your intentions." Diana said as she hugged Akko.

"It's fine, you didn't know. I'm sorry I never told you." Akko replied, returning the hug.

"I get it." Diana answered.

"So, want to hear this song? I uh…I think you'll like it." Akko said happily, changing the subject to a happier one.

"Um, ok." Diana said, still not used to how quickly Akko can change moods within a second.

"Here, it uh…may explain something that happened earlier." Akko said as she pulled out some earphones.

"Ok." Diana said, drawing the word out as she was unsure what Akko was talking about.

Plugging the earphones into her phone, Akko handed over one over to Diana while she put the other one in her ear.

' _Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side. The one thing I could always count on. Always there for me, you've been my family. Even when all other hope was gone.'_ The song started off slow, an acoustic version of the song judging by the softer sound.

' _But for a while things have seemed so different, like it's the same but still brand new. I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you?'_

Diana stared at Akko as the song continued one, attempting to work out where Akko was going with all of this.

' _Have I lost my mind, have I just been blind. Never to have seen you might be, everything I need, everything I dream, all along has it been right in front of me? We've been together for a long long long long time. I've never thought that you and I could be a thing. I can't believe this is happening.'_ The song continued, and Akko looked away from Diana, unable to meet her eyes.

' _I think oh whoa what am I to do. I didn't know that I would fall in love with you, and what to do right now I haven't got a clue. I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say, boop. Boop. Boop.'_ Akko stopped the song there, but still refused to meet Diana's eyes.

Diana took in what the song said and what Akko said before it started, then it finally clicked in Diana's head at what Akko had meant earlier and now with this song.

"Akko." Diana said softly as she attempted to get Akko to look at her.

Even though they've been together for a few years now they never said the three-magical words to each other, those that everyone's relationship always seemed to depend on or were a key point.

Without even needing to say the words though they knew that they loved each other and found that they didn't need to say the words for the other to know.

So, to hear Akko say the words, although in an obtuse way was a shock, a welcomed shock, to Diana but she wanted it to be clear what Akko was saying.

"Akko." Diana said louder but as Akko refused to meet her eyes Diana took matters into her own hands.

Putting two fingers underneath Akko's chin she forced their eyes to meet and found the nervousness within them. "Do you mean that? All of it?" Diana asked gently.

"It's just…I can't be that affectionate with you around our friends…I can't kiss you with them around…so I got an idea from the song, I can uh…boop you and it'll be me showing my affection for you without anyone knowing." Akko explained as met Diana's eyes.

Akko had the idea after hearing the song and seeing the show, the fact that she had showed Diana the show the year before made it something special for them.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know keeping it a secret affected you so much…I…I'm sorry." Diana said as it was her turn to look away.

"Hey, we both decided to keep it a secret. I'll admit it sucks a little I can't kiss you as much as I want but it's alright, soon we won't have to hide." Akko answered, gently cupping Diana's cheek to get her to look at her. "What about you?" Akko asked softly.

"I…I don't mind but I just want to make you happy." Diana answered.

"Aww." Akko cooed which made Diana blush but she couldn't hide her face because of Akko's hand.

"An…anyway…do you mean what you said earlier?" Diana asked to change the subject.

"Mean what?" Akko asked in confusion.

"Boop." Diana stated as she felt a little silly saying the strange word.

"Oh…um…" Akko stuttered, "Well uh…I mean it." Akko answered.

"Can you say it?" Diana requested gently.

Akko smiled at the request and she was all too happy to comply as she said, "Boop." Capturing Diana's lips into a kiss once more.

Diana giggled as she returned the kiss, it wasn't what she meant exactly but it would do. Perhaps it wasn't time to finally say the three magical words to each other but they had one word just for each other.

Once the kiss was broken Diana spoke up after she caught her breath and she leaned in for another kiss but before their lips met she said, "Boop."

 **A/N**

 **So, credit to Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams for such a cute song, as you can tell it inspired this idea from me. It's from RWBY volume 4 album as an acoustic which I love.**

 **I've never done anything like this before, not really so it's new to me and I'm still trying things out and working it all out.**

 **I really enjoyed LWA but I haven't seen the episode fourteen onwards as Netflix's doesn't have it yet which is annoying so I'm just going by other Fanfics I've read and some rough stuff I've read from wiki pages.**

 **As I said it's my first time writing a fluffy piece like this so please be gentle. And I've got another idea to do with a song that sort of follows on from this where Diana meets Akko's parents, so if people want to see it please let me know. (Oh, and hint I'll be using the song Home from the RWBY album as well because I wanted to include that song somehow as it's another cute one.)**

 **Also if anyone knows if Akko's parents have a name or a suggestion for them please let me know.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and until next time.**


End file.
